Deadly Seduction
by thee-dark-enchantress
Summary: Faye is one of the rarest creatures,a succubus.She has lived a life of destruction and solidarity for centuries,immersing herself in darkness,but now that's all about to change,when she joins Circle Daybreak.Who will this vixen find herself becoming?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Ok,well to all my faithful readers here's another 1!My best friend always gets to preview these and she loves this,and is desperate for me to write more. Right now i'm trying to link up 2 sections i've written but there are about 2 chapters that need to be written to join them up, so bare with me. I wrote this 1 straight onto the comp so it might suck,i don't,let me know.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own any characters in this that fabulous Lisa created.I'm gaining no profits from this work.**

* * *

Chapter One

A knock came from the door. Nilsson automatically went to go answer it. As the door swung open it revealed a young woman, about the same age as everyone else in the house. She was dressed head to foot in skin tight black. Her black leather boots bore a extremely high heel and her bootleg trousers fitted her body perfectly. The top was like a second skin and showed off every curve. She wore a superior smile that was matched with confident reddish purple eyes that shone as her warm brown hair whipped around her in the soft wind. Nilsson tried not to gape, and failed dismally.

"Circle Daybreak?" she asked in a bored voice, it reminded him of Ash.

"Uh, umm…yeah. Please wait there a second." then he went back down the hall to Thierry's study. He knocked once on the door.

"Come in."

Thierry and Lady Hannah were sat on the couch, and had clearly been uh…busy.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but there's a woman at the door asking for Circle Daybreak."

Thierry sighed and said in a reluctant voice, "Let her in. Take her into the lounge next door."

"Yes sir."

He let the lady in, trying again not to stare. He took her to the lounge, just as Thierry had told him to and offered her a drink. She declined gracefully and seated herself on the edge of one of the couches.

A few of the soulmate couples entered and all sat in various places in the room, all watching the woman interestedly. Most of the women were watching her in a half suspicious way, half welcoming way, whereas the men, well, lets say watching is a loose term for what they were doing.

Thierry and Hannah finally found there way to the lounge and took at good look at the woman. She smirked as she watched the soul mate couple take a seat. As she got up and walked to Thierry, Ash watched her and said, "Damn. "

Mary-Lynnette hit him and he hung his head in shame. The lady smirked again and shoved out a well manicured hand towards Thierry.

"Faye Nightfire, pleased to make my acquaintance. " she said, "The pleasures all yours. "

Hannah's eyebrows rose. Thierry grasped her hand and shook it.

"Your reputation proceeds you. Welcome, might I ask what has brought you to us, as I'm sure it is not to do with your soulmate. "

It was almost as if ice appeared in her eyes when he mentioned her soulmate.

"No, nothing to with that. The Nightworld bores me. After 500 years you would have thought they could come up with something better than torturing humans and having sex parties, honestly, what sort of creatures of the night do they call themselves. Finding nothing better to do with my time that go to these poor excuses for a party', I thought I could do something better with my time. I needed a change anyway. So here I am, ready to kick butt or whatever. "

Everyone fell silent, shocked by her forwardness and by Thierry's amused expression.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Nightfire. There's the standard debriefing, I'm sure you understand. And please remember that the soul mate couples are strictly off limits, understand? And I'm prefer you to keep your hands off of my staff too but some things can't be helped, I know, but there's still free will. "

Faye nodded, chuckling and turned to look at the soul mate couples. She rested on Mary-Lynnette for an moment or to, smirked at Ash then winked at Mare. Before they could react she was through the door, following Nilsson to be debriefed.

* * *

A/N:Well,that was the 1st chapter,what did you think?let me know, you know what to do.PRESS THE BUTTON!hee hee! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've replaced this chapter so it's now in first person. I'm really interested in exploring this story now that my writing has developed and improved, so i'm hopefully going to be updating this quite abit. The chapters won't be really long, or atleast for now they won't be, as i'm still working through the details. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Well everything looks in order here..." The short man stood, preparing to leave. As he did he tried to resist staring down my top at my breasts. When he looked up I rose my eyebrow, question his courage to act or flee. He turned a dark shade of red and all but ran from the room as Thierry entered. He took the shortly departed man's seat.

"Before you're shown to your room I have to notify you of the rule." Thierry said, keeping eye contact, "As I said before, all soul mate couples are strictly off limits, as are any persons living here who are in a relationship, understood? I do prefer those of you who chose to be out until early morning to return quietly, if possible, and no parties without my permission. If you wish we can have donors for you, we already have some on standby. But of course you are free to go out and hunt as you wish, though we are strict on our policy, you can not kill. Meals are served at 7pm sharp in the great hall, all other meals are self serving, food is available at all time in the kitchen. You will also be given a key for you room if you wish to use it. I think that's everything, any questions?"

I sat for a moment, utterly still. Quietly I asked, "Do they know what I am?"

Thierry looked me straight in the eye, "No."

Silence hung heavy as I thought, "Do you plan to tell them?"

"Not without your permission."

With a sighed I looked away, studying my nails instead, "Tell them, they deserve to know who they are in the presence of."

Thierry nodded somewhat stiffly. "And do you understand, about the soul mates?"

"Yes Theorn, I understand. I may not have many morals but I'm not stupid. But don't expect me to not look." His patronizing tone grated on me. I was not a child.

"Faye" his tone was one of warning.

My head whipped round and I met his eyes with blazing ones, "Don't refuse me that Theorn. You don't know what it's like. It goes beyond bloodlust, far beyond. They all have their own smell you know. Do you know what Lady Hannah smells of?"

Thierry eyes became ice hard, "Faye," he warned again.

I laughed deeply, bitterness twisting it, "Oh I won't touch her, god I haven't even though about it, I respect you too much for that Theorn. But she still radiates that smell. Peaches and cream, I bet her blood tastes like pudding, with that sweet tint. They all smell so good, Theorn. You try being in a room full of them, and they're all warm, oozing energy! You try it, it's suffocating. I might be good at containing myself but I'm no saint."

The hungry ate away at me, burning insistently in my chest. I could feel my skin searing, the desire to latch onto a life force near uncontrollable. When was the last time I'd fed? Days. Stupid, so stupid. The memory of their scent made my stomach cramp.

We sat, chests heaving, for a minute before I stood up saying "I need to feed."

When I reached the door I looked back at Thierry, "I try Theorn; I won't touch them, but be prepared for the worst anyway. You know these things can turn. I can't be responsible for what they do, on their free will."

And with that I left.

Emerging from the basement into the front hall, several male vamps came rushing up to me, gazes rapt.

"Would you like me to take you bags upstairs Miss." One asked eagerly.

I snapped, "Its Ms boy."

I took one look at my bags, waved my hand and they shot up the stair to my room.

"I can show you to your room ." Another vamp said.

Clenching my jaw I answered, "I know where it is thank you, leech. Get out of my way, and send a donor to my room, immediately!"

Just then Thierry emerged from the basement, "Try not to abuse my staff Faye."

I rolled her eyes then went upstairs ignoring the men below watching my ass.

"Men" I muttered.

The room was unlocked so I slipped my key into my back pocket. The room was large, equal to the one I had had at the Nightworld HQ. The walls were deep red, gold gothic designs painted onto them. A dark mahogany 4 poster stood to the far side. Bay windows with a large love seat were on the opposite wall to the door. Dark leather couches and a flat screen TV were to one side of the room, along with the small modern kitchen. The bathroom was impressive, with a huge Jacuzzi bath, glass sink and double multi headed shower. Overall, a damn fine room, the best I had seen in a long while. As I returned to the main room there was a knock on the door. I sat on the bed and call "Enter".

A young 19 year old witch entered, long auburn hair and green eyes, Nice build, not too shapely but still curved. I breathed in deep, cotton candy. Nice. Smirking I released a hit of energy on the young witch, the warm sweet smelling body drawing closer to me. Dinner time.

* * *

"As you all know we have a new visitor. I trust you will treat with much respect. I'm sure you have seen she is of strong character." Announced Thierry.

"She's an arrogant bitch." Mare said suddenly.

"Mare!" Ash cried, shocked his soulmate's language.

"What?" she whispered back, "She is."

Thierry held up his hand for silence. "Indeed she is of strong character as I said, but so are many. Faye Nightfire is…a respectable person within the Nightworld, do not treat her lightly and I suggest you chose your words carefully."

"How old is this chick?" Quinn asked suddenly. He had heard rumours of her when he had been a new vampire, none of them good.

"Now John, that's rude." I said, leaning seductively against the door, smirking. I knew I was practically glowing after my feed. It always left an alluring aura on the skin, radiating through the room. I'd showered and changed, now wearing a purple halter neck top and jeans, though I hadn't shed my favourite leather boots.

Thierry looked at me for a moment and I nodded. He turned to the others, "Faye is a succubus."

"Excuse me, a what?" Rashel asked, eyes lingering on me, confused.

I smirked again and stepped into the room, "A succubus, a creature with the ability to drain someone's life force through sexual activities. That means I get high off of sex Ash."

"I know what it means!" He cried and I laughed at his childish defence.

"Pardon me but everyone gets high off of sex." Morgead pointed out.

I considered him for a moment, "Its how I feed."

Most of the girls had gone a little paler, no one answered.

I was beginning to tire of this already, it really wasn't that complicated, "Don't worry, I'm not _permitted_ to sleep with any of you, or anything else. Shame."

"What else can a succubus do?" Rashel asked shrewdly.

I glance back at Thierry, "Oo, I like her – We can move any object, inanimate or not. We can hear, smell and moved better than any vampire, age is irrelevant. We can release our energy to arouse our prey and draw then to us. We can eat human food but we don't require it. Every power and everything a Nightworld creature has we have, but better, much much better."

Everybody absorbed the information, staring at me. Then the vampire hunter cleverly asked, "And how are you killed?"

I laughed openly, "Nothing you can think of that's for sure. Little girl you could chop off my head and it would just regenerate. Besides, why would I tell you what it was if anything could? Girl, 7 people in this world know anything to do about it and that's not about to change."

Poppy piped up, "Why 7?"

"There are 6 of us left and 1 lucky soul who we let live with the secret. Not even Theorn knows how."

Poppy narrowed her eyes at me, "What do you mean let live?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, very aware of how non-preditory she appeared. She barely looked like a Nightworlder, "Well, do you expect us to let people live knowing things like that about us? What kind of vampire are you? Shouldn't a night creature know all about protecting her secrets?"

Poppy glared, "So you just mindlessly kill?"

"Of course not." I stated and surprise flittered across her delicate features, "We tie them up first, feed off of them then kill them. We don't waste good food."

Poppy got to her feet, outraged, "That's disgusting!"

I smirked at her, "How is it any different from what you do. You leeches use people for food then throw them away after your done and think nothing off it. We do exactly the same thing."

"But what you do is so inhumane. We use donors and animals!" she cried.

"I am equally capable of using donors, and I'm sure we'd all agree using animals is just taking it too far." I paused, studying her disgusted expression, "Baby, I'm not human nor am I pretending to be."

With that Poppy sat down speechless.

My patience waned, "Any other questions while we're at it?"

"Soul mates." Thea suddenly said.

My lips twisted, "What?"

"What about soul mates?" she asked.

I stared daggers at her, "Soul mates are worthless."

Thea opened her mouth in shock, "How can you say that? The soul mate principle is part of the Old Powers. It's precious."

"Soul mates" I spat the word, "Are pesky burdens that mean nothing and make you weak. To be so in love with the idea is pathetic."

Everyone sat frozen in shock and feared that if they moved I would accuse them of being weak for having a soul mate.

I let out a harsh breath then said calmly, though through gritted teeth, "Yes, we have soul mates. It's in the word, soul. We're not ghouls, we have souls, even Satan has a soul, though he pulls it out every now and then and plays with it, it's not very pleasant to watch I can tell you."

"Your soul mate is dead." Hannah said.

I looked at the floor, glaring at it. "Yes."

Hannah took my hand, her skin temptingly soft under mine. She smiled at me, making eye contact, "I'm sorry that can't have been easy for you, but you shouldn't give up on him, he could still be out there, I mean with an eternal soul like yours surly he would keep being reborn. Have you ever tried looking?"

I looked hurriedly at Thierry, panicking. Hastily I pulled my hands from Hannah's and replied with a short "No."

I turned around and walked out the room while Hannah looked at her soul mate in dismay. Short of the door I stopped and said, "In answer to you question John, I was born in 237 AD." And then I left leaving everyone standing there open mouthed, even Thierry.

* * *

**Once upon a time there was a young woman who desperately wanted one thing...for you to review! The fairy tale can't end until you do!**


End file.
